Talk:I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked
Izzie I just watched this episode and I'm so surprised how estranged Izzie has actually become! I mean, she used to be part of the gang, and throughout the episode, everybody (besides Alex & then Meredith in the end) was like: "Okay Izzie is here, whatever. Hey, what would you choose: the person or the thing you love?" I find that a bit disappointing, I mean, she has been there since the premiere, a warmer welcome in the beginning and an actual goodbye would have been nice. It especially bugged me that Izzie didn't say goodbye to Cristina, after all, she kinda saved her life. This may be because Izzie was intended to appear in the last 5 episodes, but still, Izzie wasn't planning on returning when she left in this episode. Tooniee (talk) 20:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) *I don't like Izzie. Just starting off with that. I liked her when I first watched the series as the early seasons aired, but later seasons and while re-watching even early seasons, I can't stand her. She's unprofessionally personal with the majority of her patients, but she's absolutely horrible to her "friends". I mean, as soon as George starting dating someone and not giving all of his attention to her, she got jealous and did everything she could to destroy their relationship. So I don't really see it as that unusual that she didn't say goodbye or stop to thank people for what they'd done. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah she was a complete bitch to Callie. I just watched these scenes for the Callie rewriting. I liked her in seasons 1 - 2, after that, she had her good moments here and there throughout seasons 3 and 4. In season 5, Izzie was nice again, though I find that Denny just messed her up. I believe she was on her way to become a good surgeon, when Denny "came back" and just... messed her up. And then there was the cancer of course, but especially in that period, her friends were really supportive to her, so I guess that makes up for the bitch she was. I believe even Callie and Izzie got along in season 5 (not best friends obviously). However, being so compassionate to her patients, I expected her to be compassionate to her friends too when she left, even if she was hurt when Alex told her he was done with her. Tooniee (talk) 21:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, they had like a truce called after George and Callie got divorced, but they were never actually friends. Callie did eventually become friends with the others, though. The being compassionate with patients and not with her friends thing is what bothers me the most. It just seems like she has no recognition that other people can be hurt by what she does and that the world doesn't revolve around her and what she wants just because she does good deeds for strangers. She seems to think that being kind to patients means she should get whatever she wants in life. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC)